Ali-A
Alastair Aiken (born November 6, 1993), more commonly known as Ali-A, is a British YouTuber (ascot is where he lives) whose content is mainly based on the Call of Duty franchise. History He started his channel by the name Matroix and uploads gameplay videos mainly playing Call of Duty. He currently has 8.4 million subscribers on his main channel and 4.2 million subscribers on his second channel. On November 23 he posted a video, called, "My Secret" where he later went on to tell that he was bullied in school, and was questioning his sexuality at that time. He later removed it 3 hours after it being released. About He is known for his Call of Duty gameplay videos. He daily uploads a video of his gameplay from a Call of Duty video game, and he also covers all information leading up to the launch of a new Call of Duty game. In 2013, Ali-A started his second channel MoreAliA. Where he uploaded his recently famous Pixelmon series as well as his "Ali-A's Adventure" series in Minecraft. Also now with "AliA's Island". YouTube Channels * Ali-A (formerly named Matroix): His main channel, where he uploads Call of Duty related content. * MoreAliA: His second channel in which he uploads Minecraft, Mario Games, vlogs, Pokemon Go and mmuch more. He plays on the following systems * PlayStation 3 * PlayStation 4 * Xbox One * Xbox 360 * Wii U * PC * 3DS * iPhone Legends of Gaming On September 19, 2014, Ali-A announced that he will be hosting a gaming tournament called Legend of Gaming. The first season didn't attract much attention but the second season was a big success. 8 legends was present in season 2, Diamond Minecart, CSG, W2S, AshleyMariee, Ali-a, Calfreezy, TwiinSane and Syndicate. It is latered revealed Ali-A won the tournament after beating Twiinsane by 100 points. Trivia * Ali-A also has a brother by the name Simon Aiken and a girlfriend named Clare Siobhan. * Ali-A lives near London. * Ali-A's Xbox Live gamertag is OMG its AliA, his PSN username is XxAli-AxX and AilAstiGMO. * His second PSN account was banned from playing Call of Duty Advanced Warfare on January 14 for 6 hours due to an unknown reason. * Once, a hoax occurred on Buzzfeed, stating he died in a car crash. However, this was not true, as Ali-A tweeted shortly afterwards. He also uploaded a video soon afterwards, not explaining the rumour, but proving he was alive and well. * Ali-A currently holds two Guinness World Records – the most subscribed and viewed Call of Duty Channel. * Ali-A is well known for his height (190 cm). List of Subscriber Milestones Alastair hit 1 million subscribers on January 5, 2013. Alastair hit 2 million subscribers on July 10, 2013. Alastair hit 3 million subscribers on November 15, 2013. Alastair hit 4 million subscribers on May 4, 2014. Alastair hit 5 million subscribers on November 22, 2014. Alastair hit 6 million subscribers on May 2, 2015. Alastair hit 7 million subscribers on November 8, 2015. Alastair hit 8 million subscribers on April 24, 2016. Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Male YouTubers Category:British YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views